Thunder
by The Masked Instigator
Summary: PG. A large storm has poor Nagi a bit upset, so: Schwarz to the rescue! A little meeting in the middle of the night helps them to explore the term "family". Hardly noticable shounun-ai, BXS. Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. T.T


Damn I love Weiss Kreuz...

**This story takes place before Takatori, any confrontations with Weiss, or glühen. Schwarz has formed merely a year ago, and are already out on assignment in Japan. Nagi is approximately twelve years old in this fic, which contributes to how skittish he is.**

Without further ado...

* * *

**THUNDER**

"Brad?"

"Its Crawford!" he snapped automatically into the dark, grasping the wrist of the hand that had been pushing his shoulder. He heard a gasp and felt a slight resistance from the limb he held, but nothing more. The wrist was thin and abnormally small in size, which gave away who the owner was immediately.

"What do you want Nagi?" Brad asked, releasing the arm back to its possessor.

"Well...I-err, I was just wondering-"

"Spit it out," Brad growled, rubbing at his eyes in annoyance.

"...if I could stay here until the storm is over."

"Storm?" As if to signify its presence a loud clap of thunder echoed through the old apartment, causing Nagi to jump slightly.

Brad eyed Nagi through the flash of lighting that followed and illuminated the room.

"This shall not become a ritual, understood?" Nagi nodded, eyes wide. Brad rolled over and allowed Nagi some room, which he gratefully took. Brad smirked; the bed did not sag one inch with Nagi's added weight. The kid hardly weighed a thing, anyway.

"Crawford?"

A sigh.

"Yes?"

"Goodnight."

"...Goodnight Nagi." Brad laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, tracing the curves the paintbrush had made on the thick surface. His nose began to itch incessantly. He groaned out loud and sat up in bed. "What do you want, Farfarello?"

Nagi sat up and smiled at the Irishman as he entered the bedroom.

"Well I was coming to check up on the little one, but it seems ye have already done so." Farfarello sat down on the side of the bed and placed a hand on Nagi's head. "Scared, were ye?" he asked, a sardonic smile spreading across his pale lips. Nagi blushed and nodded, staring down at the bed sheets that were currently clutched in his small hands.

"Oh, go right ahead Farfarello. Invite yourself into my bed, it makes no difference to me," Brad mumbled sarcastically, drawing up his knees and wrapping his arms around them.

Farfarello chuckled and put a hand on Nagi's shoulder.

"If a storm be ye only fear, ye must be more brave than all of us." A rather loud clap of thunder made all three of them jump, some more than others. Nagi shuddered, clamping his eyes shut. "Here, little one." Farfarello stood and crawled onto the bed, sitting near the pillows and leaning against the headboard. Nagi moved over and snuggled into Farf's side, wrapping an arm around his middle. Farfarello gently stroked the young brunette's head, contradicting all his usual mannerisms.

Brad growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no visions about this happening, now was he getting any about what would happen for the rest of the night, therefore making Crawford an extremely cranky guy. The heart of the storm seemed to be right above their apartment, unleashing its terror upon the poor building without mercy. Farfarello held Nagi just a little bit tighter, and vice versa. Crawford sat there and tried to jump as little as possible when the lightning completely lit up the room, or when the thunder was so loud it seemed to rumble in his chest. In a very, very, very small part of Crawford's heart (some even questioned its existence) he envied his teammates, so easily able to express the emotions and comfort one another. _/They're so lucky-/_

"Mein Gott! An orgy! I must have missed that memo." All three of them looked up to see Schuldig standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. He wore neither a shirt nor his yellow bandana, but he was wearing a pair of flannel sleep pajamas slung low on his lean hips. Heat immediately rushed to Brad's cheeks, and he was suddenly grateful for the darkness. He quickly cleared his throat and composed himself.

"Tactful Schuldig."

"Thank you." Schuldig's catlike eyes roamed the room, and the current positions of his teammates. "Hmm...so if its not an orgy, what is this little powwow?"

"Some of us don't like storms," Farfarello answered, giving Nagi's hand a small squeeze.

In two easy strides Schuldig crossed the room and sat down on the bed Indian-style.

"Aww, not scared of the storm, are ya chibi?"

Nagi nodded.

"Are you, Schuldig?"

He smiled proudly.

"Course not."

"Then why _are_ you up?" Crawford asked coldly, uncurling himself to lean against the headboard.

"_Because_," Schuldig retorted. "Your mind and Nagi's are an absolute mess right now. It's like this little crackle of electricity that hovers in the back of my head. Not exactly ideal sleeping conditions, so I came to see what was up." His gaze returned to the youngest member of the team. "Do you know what thunder and lighting are?"

"I think I remember reading something on the internet once. Something about electrons and charges and things colliding."

"Exactly. Now think about his chibi: you're in an apartment. You're not touching any metal, nor are you in any water. You're perfectly safe. Plus, the three of us are here. We wouldn't let anything happen to you. You know that, right?"

Nagi grinned.

"'Course I do," he replied. Crawford studied Schuldig as a playful gleam crept into his eyes.

"Although, there is one thing that you should be afraid of, dear Nagi."

"What's that?"

"Someone who knows what your ticklish spots are!" Schu cried, leaping for the young boy. Nagi shrieked as the German's hands connected with that vulnerable spot on his stomach where he had no control over. Farfarello began to laugh as Nagi beat his fists upon Schuldig's head, trying to push the much larger and stronger man off of him. Of course, all Nagi had to do was focus and telekinetically toss Schu across the room (he had done it before), but this was too much fun and he wanted these moments to be as real and normal as possible.

Crawford was suddenly pulled away from the scene, looking down on it from an aerial view. He saw the amusement on Farfarello's face, the shock and excitement on Nagi's features; he could practically feel the "big brother" emotion that Schuldig felt for Nagi. He was aware, painfully aware of the pure love and affection the rest of them felt for each other. He had no idea that it had even existed, that in an assassin group full of misfits that such emotions were even possible. And suddenly he was a part of that, a part of the completion that was...a family.

He was brought back to the present when Nagi finally decided he was done with the whole tickling ordeal and gave Schuldig a small telekinetic shove so that he rolled off of him. Schu's head fell on Brad's chest, his soft hair teasing Brad's bare chest. Schu glanced up at him with his sparkling emerald eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey," Brad replied, letting his eyes wander over the German's flawless features. Nagi and Farfarello settled down next to them, letting out small sighs of contentment as they drifted off into sleep.

"You okay?" Schu asked, sensing a shift in Brad's thoughts.

Brad smiled.

"Yeah. I am."

* * *

El Fin. Please review!

The Masked Instigator


End file.
